minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
2.10 fantastical creatures update
Mobs (main features) 1. Litch A boss type monster that can control undead, it uses these minions to build itself a defensive tower with a cave for the undead to stay during the day. during nighttime, the undead will venture out to areas like forests, and mountains and begin building settlements were they will gather resources for perimeter walls and such to defend the Lich's Tower, the undead are not however, capable of crafting or climbing ladders. 2. Myrmex The Myrmex are not my idea, but HAVE been elaborated on by me and my brother. They are an Ant like race who live underground in villages. However, unlike Testificates who base their society on capitalism, and doing work to get money, the Myrmex do not trade, they build underground tunnels similar to ant hills. Once they finish, they will begin creating mines, and scavenging surface resources to refurbish their tunnels with wood, and cobblestones, they don't farm, to make food. Instead, they scavenge much like ants, once the hill becomes large enough, 20 Myrmex will go to the surface, and split into groups of five, going in the direction of the four cardinal directions to find a new place to start a colony. Myrmex colonies can be found in plains biomes. 3. Great Worm the Great Worm is a Gargantuan nether beast that feeds on soul sand, it mostly sleeps calmly, but the more soul sand you carry, the more it will smell you, in the center of the nether is a cave of obsidian where it resides, and if you carry more than 128 (2 stacks of 64) soul sand, it will awake, and make its way toward you very slowly. However, every one soul sand you collect will increase the GreatWorm's speed by 0.00001. tread carefully as it is practically invincible, be prepared. 4. Atlas Wanderer The Atlas Wanderer is a beast that roams around Kragg biomes with a 0.002% chance of spawning every 5000 ticks. They are rocky creatures of gigantic size (approximately 5 blocks tall, 3 blocks long, and 3 blocks wide.) The reason it has the name, Atlas Wanderer, is because much like the legend of atlas, who carried the sky on his shoulders, these creatures can carry homes, or even towns on their backs. And you can build on them. However, it does not attack monsters, and does get attacked by them. 5. Stuff I didn't have time to write. sorry, there was a lot of other stuff I wanted to write. instead, here's some names, you might be able to guess what they do from their. Chest Mimic Bottomfeeder Structures 1. Moss Home Remember those old mossy boxes that you spawned inside of in the ''REALLY ''old versions of Minecraft? probably not, but their '''BACK! '''not as a spawn point, but as a randomly generated structure. with a few chests, a bed, and a furnace. not much else needs to be said really. 2. Brick Pyramid The Brick Pyramid is a gigantic structure of solid brick, or so as it seems. In reality, at the top of the pyramid is a trapdoor, leading into the heart of the temple an antechamber room is at the end of the drop, with a pool of water in the middle. at the east side of the room is an indent in the size and shape of a doorway, on the opposite side of the room are three levers, guess the correct combination, and the door opens. through the doorway is a maze of randomly generated puzzles such as lever puzzles, jumping puzzles, and fighting puzzles, all of which add up to unlocking an iron door somewhere in the pyramid, behind the door is a treasure trove of precious ores, legendary weapons, and a boss waiting for you. 3. Catacombs Underneath some Testificate villages is a dark secret, a place where people go to bury, and forget. The catacombs are rich of the possessions of dead villagers. And the entrance is at the bottom of the well. 4. Nether Fossils Nether Fossils are just big fish creature skeletons floating at the surface of lava seas in the nether. However, unlike regular Giant Fossils, Creatures called Bottom feeders live on the Nether Fossils. Information can be found about them in the "Mobs" section of this article. Biomes 1. Kragg Biome The Kragg Biome is a mountainous field full of spiky towers called Kraggs (look it up). 2.Oasis The Oasis Biome is a small patch of grass where trees grow containing a small pond, Oasis Biomes spawn in the middle of desserts. 3.Classic Biome The Classic Biome is a Biome consisting of grass, trees, and old, fantastic, terrain generation Blocks/Items Nothing to see here yet. Mechanics and features 1. Redstone can pass through iron blocks if either lightning strikes, or Active Redstone connects to, an Iron Block, than it will send a Redstone pulse 2.projectile dusts. Dust items, such as Glowstone Dust, Redstone Dust, Gunpowder, and Sugar, can be fired out of a dispenser to cover an entity standing in front of said dispenser in the powder that was fired, the effect will last until the entity goes into water or dies, the particles will be dust particles of the same color as the dust that was fired. Glowstone Dust effects: Entity emits light. Redstone Dust effects: Entity emits Redstone Pulse Gunpowder effects: entity Explodes on being on fire Sugar effects: Animals follow Entity